


Бюст гранд-адмирала Трауна

by fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sculpture, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020
Summary: Автор:The Headless Horseman
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Бюст гранд-адмирала Трауна

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [The Headless Horseman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Headless_Horseman)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/47/c4/0L8XQfMC_o.jpg)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d7/de/L4Z7o9Wt_o.jpg)  



End file.
